DESASTRES EN UN MUNDO NUEVO
by kysmy
Summary: magia, tecnologia, y un deseo haran ke muchos personajes sean reunidos en un mundo nuevo, conoscan personas nuevas. este es un cross muy loko, leanlo se van a reir mucho
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO I "LA NUEVA CASA"**_

¡konichiwa, watashi no namae wa kysmy!

ah que mal me sale no puedo seguir con esto, necesito ayuda, porque rayos se fueron ese trío de niñas otakus, se supone que me ayudarían con mi proyecto, ah en fin luego lo terminare, aun tengo un mes. Mejor me apuro a escribir el guión.

La chica se sienta y comienza a escribir en un cuaderno:

¡hola mi nombre es kysmy y esta es mi casa, aquí vivo con mis amigas: windy, zuba, nonite y din, nosotras vivimos aquí solas, esta es una casa muy linda y grande, pertenecía a mi bisabuela.

ah que no me sale bien, ni siquiera este guión, es tan difícil describir tu vida en un video, que tarea tan tonta además ya tengo mucha tarea mas, en fin mejor veo un rato la tele (lanza la cámara de video en un sillón y se sienta en otro a ver la televisión) ¡Oh que bien un especial de Egipto, ahora solo esperare a que lleguen las chicas, ya me parezco a mi mama. pero yo me gane estar sola porque bien que me invitaron a ir con ellas y no quise ir, el trío se fue a ver a su amiga thalia y din fue a bailar con su novio keyvahn, ah no se porque no acepte, ah porque soy tan despistada!

La chica deja la televisión prendida y se va hacia su habitación y se tira sobre su cama boca abajo, dejando escapar un suspiro, de sus ojos salen unas lagrimas que rápidamente seca ella misma, se levanta y va hacia su tocador, al verse en el espejo contempla su imagen, la misma que tantas veces había visto, recogió su cabello color celeste en una coleta y se tallo sus ojos para evitar que alguien notara que había llorado, esos ojos de un color violeta, gracias a ellos había recibido tantos cumplidos que a ella no le importaban, ella lo único que realmente deseaba era volver a vivir como ella estaba acostumbrada, en aquella región casi incomunicada de la civilización, ese poblado bello y agradable, donde la gente es amable y al pasar te regala una sonrisa y un "buenos días", a ese lugar donde la naturaleza es siempre bella, donde se siembra y se cosecha con gran alegría, donde a ella nada le faltaba, donde era feliz ayudando a su familia a todo lo referente al campo, aunque a veces echara a perder semillas o fruta, le encantaban esos labores de campo, salir a correr al monte, trepar a un árbol, eso era lo que ella realmente deseaba, pero su bisabuela al morir ordeno que ella debía estudiar en la ciudad, para que fuera una mujer de bien, y le había dejado esa casa donde ahora vivía con sus amigas, la chica no desagradecía la oportunidad pero deseaba volver a aquel lugar de su infancia, todo eso la hacia sentir mal y solitaria. La chica se alejo del tocador y se dirigió hacia su balcón, deseaba mirar las estrellas, sentir que la veían esas estrellas que ella veía en su infancia, deseaba tener por lo menos algo de esos bellos recuerdos, aunque en esta ciudad ya nos e podían observar bien esos grandes y bellos astros debido a la contaminación, eso era otra cosa que ella detestaba. Justo antes de abrir las puertas del balcón escucho un ruido extraño que la asusto, así que decidió ir a investigar que era, pensó que tal vez alguna de las chicas había llegado ya a casa.

-Kysmy: windy, zuba, nonite, din! Son ustedes, no me asusten, saben que le temo demasiado a la oscuridad, no es justo, salgan ya.

Como ninguna de las chicas respondía kysmy se decidió a ir hacia la habitación del trío de otakus, la cual era una de las mas grandes de la casa, aparte claro que la que ocupaba la misma kysmy, y todo porque ellas tres se habían empeñado en ocupar una misma habitación para poder charlar de su anime todo el tiempo. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación lo primero que vio fueron los posters colgados en la pared.

-ksymy: Ay estas chicas en todas partes esta su anime, jaja es muy divertido debo aceptarlo pero no creo que sea para mi, tengo que estudiar muy duro si es que quiero cumplir el sueño de mi bisabuela, (en eso escucha un ruido de nuevo) ah que es eso (con cara de miedo ) ¿quién es? Responda ya, si no sale lo golpeare (toma lo primero que se encuentra cerca de su mano) ¿qué es esto? (se asombra al ver lo que tenia en la mano) ah es la cosa esa de nonite, si ya recordé se llama katana, si es que a mino le encantan los espadachines japoneses, como me dijo que se llamaban¡así! Samuráis, si ya recordé, si se entera que se me olvido como se llamaban me golpea, jaja si a ella le encantan los samuráis y en especial si son pelirrojos, si ya recorde, como el del anime ese que me hicieron ver ¿Cómo se llamaba? (lo dice rascándose la cabeza, tratando de acordarse) ¡así! "samurai x" je bueno supongo que si golpeo al que entro a la casa con esto no se molestara.

La chica bajo a la sala y observo que la televisión estaba encendida, y pudo ver en ella un comercial que la intereso mucho, el cual era acerca de la película de un anime llamado "YU-GI-OH", se sentó a verlo y comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería hacerle caso a sus amigas e interesarse en el fantástico mundo de los otakus, bueno al menos a si lo llamaban ellas, y tal vez de esta forma dejaría de estar sola, kysmy pensaba en esto mientras veía el comercial y se enfocaba en un chico de cabello tricolor que aparecía en la pantalla, ese chico de ojos violetas si que se veía lindo!.la chica le cambio de canal y pudo ver otro comercial, esta vez se trataba de un anime llamado "shaman king", el cual según sabia era acerca de niños que podían unir este mundo con el mas allá, después de ese comercial siguió otro, esta vez era acerca de unos niños que jugaban con unos trompos, llamado bei blades, se le hizo gracioso, así que siguió viendo la t.v, así después de algún tiempo pudo ver un capitulo de un anime llamado "samurai x" en el cual vio a un chico samurai pelirrojo y recordó a su amiga nonite y pensó para si misma ya veo porque le gustan los espadachines pelirrojos pero al notar a un personaje que estaba vestido de blanco con un kanji en su espalda y una cinta roja atada en su cabeza y su cabello color castaño dijo: ese es mas lindo es genial! como se llamara, no importa es excelente. En ese momento salio otro comercial, esta vez era uno acerca de un anime que ella si conocía, o al menos más que los demás, este era de digimon. En ese momento volvió a escuchar ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba de la casa y subió a ver de que se trataba, (aun lleva la katana en la mano), volvió a entrar al cuarto de sus amigas y esta vez entro mas, y se dio cuenta de que la mascota de ellas había escapado.

-kysmy: oh demonios esto no puede pasar y ahora que les voy a decir a esas niñas que se me perdió su bola de pelos, si como no, me mataran si se enteran, mejor será que la busque, si eso será (lo dice tronando su dedos) si eso haré! Ahora solo hay un problema ¿Cómo busco a un hámster o como lo llamo? Tal vez si digo: bichito bichito, bichito. No eso no, eso es para los gatos, ah que hago. (En eso se vuelve a escuchar otro ruido, esta vez es en el ático) ahí estas bola de pelos ahora si te encontrare seguro que tu eres el que ha estado haciendo tanto ruido. Veras cuando te encuentre ¡te voy a convertir en un adorno disecado ! (la chica sube las escaleras hasta llegar ala parte mas alta de la casa, en donde estaba el ático ahí ve muchas cajas caídas) hay no puede ser, y las tengo que levantar yo sola que mal¡pobre de mi! Estas cajas eran de la bisabuela, mi madre decía que ella era una bruja o algo así, ja supongo que fue porque nunca se apreciaron mucho, a ver que hay aquí que brilla mucho (de una de las cajas saca un pequeño cofre) esto es bellísimo! (lo abre y dentro hay una foto y un bonito colgante, en la foto se ve a su bisabuela muy joven y con muchas amigas rodeándolas y ella llevaba el colgante) supongo que la bruja oh perdón quiero decir que la bisabuela tenia muchas amigas, entonces era muy feliz! Como me gustaría tener muchos amigos! (al decir esto sale de el ático y se dirige a su cuarto y va hacia su balcón y ahí piensa de nuevo en su hogar, y también piensa en sus amigos, al tiempo que puede ver una estrella fugaz y le pide un deseo sosteniendo muy fuerte en su mano el colgante que acababa de encontrar) estrella fugaz un deseo esta noche yo te pido, que me hagas tener muchos amigo para que pueda ser feliz!.

Justo en ese momento en un mundo distinto al nuestro unos chicos están reunidos en una torre muy alta, están muy preocupados por uno de sus amigos que acaba de ser retado a un duelo de sombras:

-anzu: yugi no puedes perder por favor!

-joonouchi: si yugi confiamos en ti!

-kaiba: no puedes perder o si no el titulo de mejor duelista será una porquería!

-marik: oh faraón sus amigos lo apoyan, temo que los decepcionara esta vez.

-bakura: tienes toda la razón, esta vez el gran faraón perderá!

-yami: no eso no pasará, tengo que salvar a yugi.

-yugi: no te preocupes yami yo confió en ti.

Los chicos llamados bakura y marik habían retado a yugi a un duelo pero al comenzar el duelo se convirtió en un duelo de sombras, donde el espíritu del pequeño yugi había sido separado del de yami, haciendo el duelo mas riesgoso, pues yugi perdería parte de su cuerpo conforme yami perdiera puntos de vida (recuerden algo así como el duelo que tuvo contra marik en la torre de kaiba, si así pobrecito de yugi se desaparece). En ese momento yami intenta hacer una conexión telepática con yugi por medio de la magia del rompecabezas del milenio, justo en ese momento pasa por el cielo una estrella fugaz con la cual cruza energías y el reino de las sombras comienza a brillar.

-yami: que pasa aquí.

-Bakura: esto es muy raro.

-joonouchi: chicos que pasara ahí dentro, será mejor que vayamos, no vaya a ser algo malo.

-mai: tienes razón.

-kaiba: como sea a veces si razonas eh perro!

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la luz y en un instante esta desaparece dejando a unas cuantas personas confundidas.

-anzu: que paso eh chicos?

-serenity: si que sucedió.

-otogi: no tengo idea.

-mokuba: adonde se fueron mi hermano y los demás ya no están aquí?

-anzu: tienes razón, adonde fueron todos?

Al mismo tiempo en otro mundo unos chicos están concentrando todo su poder para derrotar a un enemigo:

-horo horo: creen que podamos hacer esto?

-len: cállate y pelea.

-manta: por favor amigos ayuden a yoh!

-tamao: aun no puedo creer que el alma de hao se haya ocultado en el cuerpo del joven yoh la última batalla, destruyeron su cuerpo pero su alma logro ocultarse en el joven yoh.

-ana: eso sucedió porque hao es muy astuto.

-ryu: si y por eso ahora tenemos que pelar contra don yoh.

-liserg: maldito hao!

-fausto: será mejor si concentramos todo nuestro poder en un solo golpe!

-todos: tienes razón será lo mejor (al decir esto los chicos se lanzan hacia yoh dirigiendo todo su poder espiritual sobre él, al mismo tiempo una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo, haciendo que la concentración de poder y la magia de la estrella se fundieran en uno, haciendo desaparecer a los chicos.

-ana: pero que paso?

-manta: no se pero todos han desaparecido.

-tamao: a donde habrán ido.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre en otro mundo esta usando magia muy poderosa, el es miembro de la familia agua, y junto a él están varias personas reunidas al momento de cerrar su poder el cielo es atravesado por una estrella, la cual como en otros mundos junta la magia y transporta a las personas hacia otro mundo:

-kenshin: kaworu no me sueltes.

-kaworu: claro que no ken.

-sanosuke: pero que esta pasando que es esto?

En otro mundo, en una torre dos chicos se están enfrentando en una bey batalla.

-Kai: vamos tyson pelea enserio.

-tyson: esta bien kai tu lo pediste.

-rey: esta es una verdadera bey batalla.

-max: tienes toda la razón rey, puedo sentir su poder y quisiera ser yo el contrincante de cualquiera.

-tala: un gran poder esta surgiendo de ellos.

-bryan: si pero ese poder no es solamente de ellos.

-max: a que te refieres?

-rey: es verdad, hay una gran fuerza que no puedo detectar de donde proviene.

-kai: vamos dranzer ataca!

-tyson: vamos dragun! (al momento que los bey blades de los chicos chocan en su ataque, una estrella cruza el cielo y el resplandor es muy grande combinando fuerza de las bestias bit con la magia de la estrella, haciendo que los chicos desaparezcan.

En otro mundo unos niños están intentado salir de su mundo digital, y casi al llegar a su mundo real un virus ataca la computadora y los niños quedan atrapados justo cuando la estrella fugaz cruza el cielo haciéndolos desaparecer de ese mundo y llegar a otro.

De regreso en la casa la chica escucha un ruido esta vez mas intenso y corre hacia el ático pero al llegar tiene una gran sorpresa:

-kysmy: pero que es esto!

Lo dice justo cuando ve a un grupo de chicos salir de golpe desde la puerta abierta de un ropero viejo que estaba en el fondo del cuarto, y cuando se acercaba a ellos para saber que estaba pasando ve como mas chicos y chicas llegan de la misma manera hacia ella ( debo decirlo, pobres de mis personajes imagínenselos unos encima de otros en posiciones muy incomodas, todos golpeados, au eso debe doler)

-Matt: pero en donde estamos?

-rey: eh y quienes son todos ustedes?

-yugi: si y que lugar es este?

-liserg: que pasa aquí?

-kysmy: eso debería pregúntales yo, quienes son, de donde son y que hacen en mi casa y mas aun porque salen de un ropero? (imagínense a ustedes mismos con todos esos personajes saliendo de un ropero de su casa, acaso no tendrían cara de que pasa aki? )

-tyson: tu casa pero si estábamos en una beibatalla!

-izzy: y nosotros intentábamos regresar del digimundo!

-ryu: claro que no estábamos intentando salvar a don yoh!

-len: callate ryu, deja que los demás expliquen que pasa aquí!

-kysmy: pero tu eres! (lo dice mientras se acerca a uno de los chicos señalándolo con el dedo) tu eres ese tipo de yugioh, si estoy segura tu eres el lindisimo yami , si eres tu el faraón! Oh si que eres lindo de verdad, pero oye si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que o yo estoy loca o me desmaye de alguna forma y estoy en un sueño, porque tu eres una caricatura!

-yami: que! Una caricatura? Como dices eso?

-kysmy: es verdad, y tu eres de samuray x y tu nombre es SANOSUKE SAGARA! Wuaw nunca creí que te vería de verdad esque eres tan wuaw, jeje perdonen mi atrevimiento, después de todo solo es un sueño, así que no tengo de que disculparme, si solo es un sueño, mejor me voy a dormir y mañana todo estará bien, la vida será normalita, exceptuando por el trío de otakus que viven aquí (se imagina la cara de las tres chicas) hm bueno no importa me voy a dormir! (al decir esto una mano la sujeta de su brazo).

-kaiba: oyeme adonde crees que vas y como nos vas a dejar aquí!

-kysmy: pero son solo un sueño y ya suéltame que me lastimas, momento si esto me duele debe ser de verad, o a lo mejor es un sueño muy fuerte.

-hao: un sueño eh? Entonces un sueño podría hacer esto? ( y al decir eso ataca a horo horo).

-horohoro: hey eso no es justo me atacaste desprevenido.

-kysmy: hey cuidado no vayan a romper el…………..ropero (su frase llego muy tarde, el objeto ya esta hecho pedazos) o.k si esto es verdad será mejor que llame a las expertas. (Se dirige hacia la puerta)

-bakura: hey adonde vas?

-kysmy: a pues a hablar teléfono a alguien que me ayude.

-kenshin: teléfono que es un teléfono? (al decir esto, todos se le quedan viendo con cara de asombro)

-davis: eh como tu no conoces un teléfono?

-kenshin: no la verdad no, que es eso?

-kysmy: bueno tu vienes de un Japón muy antiguo, así que mejor lo dejamos así y todos muevanse y síganme!

-kai: quien te crees para darnos ordenes, yo no te haré caso!

-kysmy: esta bien es tu problema si te quedas aquí, los que quieran abajo hay espacio para sentarse, una tele y cocina con comidas y bebidas y también hay baños, los que se quieran quedar aquí como el (señala a kai) bueno pues hagan lo que quieran ustedes se lo pierden. (sale del ático y baja hasta el primer piso) esas niñas se pondrán como locas cuando sepan que aki tengo a sus animes favoritos pero de carne y hueso jaja.

-kaworu: hey que es eso eh ken?

-kenshin: no se kaworu.

-sanosuke: yo quiero algo de comer asi ke dame!

-kysmy: eh ahí esta la cocina, tomen lo que quieran.

-matt: lo que queramos?

-tyson: yo quiero algo de comer!

-joonouchi: yo tengo hambre!

-kaiba: calmate perro no es de buena educación hacer eso en una casa ajena!

-kysmy: ah no se preocupen por eso, solo tomen lo que deseen y ya (lo dice con el auricular ya en la mano)

-sanosuke: bueno vamos por algo para comer!

-yahiko: si comida!

-tai: bueno vamos por algo. (se dirige a la cocina y los demás lo siguen)

-kysmy: si bueno talia eres tu? …….. si pásame a alguna de las chicas, la que este mas cercana por favor…… zuba?... oye que crees?… a quien crees que tengo en la cocina…….un fantasma como crees? Aunque bien podrían serlo, bueno no importa, en la cocina esta tu lindisimo Joey weeler…..si asi como lo escuchas, si quieres verlo regresen de inmediato a la casa…..,… si aki las espero pero no le digan a talia, solo las tres si.. nos vemos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se escucha un ruido en la cocina y todos van a ver que pasa y se encuentran con un sanosuke golpeando el refrigerador.

-kysmy: pero que haces! -sanosuke: destruyo este artefacto que usa magia!

-kysmy: pero que dices?

-sano: si jale esta cosa y salieron cosas disparándome!

-kysmy: bueno esos se llaman hielos y sirven para enfriar las bebidas, pero bueno eso ya pasó, fue mi culpa, ustedes no conocen nada de la nueva tecnología, bueno mañana comprare otro refrigerador.

-sano: aun tengo hambre!

-kaiba: je se parece a alguien que conozco! (voltea a ver a Joonouchi)

-joey: a kien ves eh tonto CEO!

-kaiba: ya dije!

-kysmy: bueno dejen de pelear, hay no se que voy a hacer con tantas personas aki, y mañana quede de verme con dark y no podre dormir ahhhhy pobre de miiiiiiiiiii.

-sanosuke: tengo hambre!

-yahiko: si yo tambien!

-saito: ya callense tontos (sale de las sombras de la cocina) no hacen mas que tonterias!

-kenshin: eh saito tu tambien viniste a este extraño lugar?

-saito: hm ke acaso no me ves, aunke preferiria estar con mi esposa!

-misao: cierto su esposa aun tengo dudas sobre ella, debe ser una mujer muy buena para soportarte!

-kysmy: je dejemos de pelear si porfavor (abre el refrigerador y saca un poco de comida) ahora te doy de comer sanosuke.

-sano: hm carne, que delicioso (pone cara de hambriento, los que lo conocen saben como es su cara, hayyyyyy ke lindo es mi sanosuke no les parece)

-rey: yo te ayudare a preparar la comida.

-kysmy: gracias, tengo entendido que eres un magnifico cocinero!

-rey: si eso creo (sonrojado).

-kysmy: tu el niño rubio del gorro lindo (señala a t.k) ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-t.k: pues me llamo t.k

-kysmy: bueno nos ayudas a cocinar?

-t.k: si claro!

-kysmy: y tu (señala a kai) el del mal carácter podrias sacar las gaseosas estan en el refrigerador. Y por favor que alguien ayude porque somos muchos.

Kai saco los refrescos y le ayudo yami (hay ke lindo es verdad, siempre tan atento y generoso y bondadoso y ah ke mas puedo yo decir de yami que ustedes no sepan es tan ohhhhhhh kawai) después de esto le dieron uno a cada uno y comenzaron todos a comer (bueno los que tenían hambre) y después se fueron a la sala a ver t.v. mientras kysmy esperaba a que llegaran sus amigas solo ellas podrían ayudarle……………….

"_bueno hasta aki mi primer capitulo, espero y les guste, bueno se que esta algo enredado pero prometo componerlo, por ke las expertas (zuba, nonite y windy) arreglaran todo el caos además de ayudarme a escribir este fic, que en un futuro será muy cómico, lo prometo, habrán trucos de espadas y cosas por el estilo, jaja este fic es dedicado a todos mis "hermanos y hermanas" en ellos me eh inspirado, gracias por su amistad son geniales, y windy, feliz cumpleaños este fic, es tu regalo, espero y te guste jeje bueno en el próximo capitulo habrá muchos misterios, asi ke léanlo, jeje y por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal les parece este loco fic bueno los dejo"._

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Kysmy chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CONOCIENDONOS

Mientras en la sala…….

-kenshin: oigan que es eso, porque hay tantas personas hay en esa caja,

-kaworu: (escondiendose detrás de kenshin) ken ayúdalos, pobrecitos deben estar sufriendo!

-yahiko: yo yahiko myojin de la escuela kamiya kashin los ayudare (y lanza un ataque a la televisión) -jonnoouchi: hey alto chico (lo detiene de la ropa) no permitiré que rompas la televisión.

-kenshin: hey suéltalo!

-yami: hey tranquilícense todos! (verdad ke es un amor!)

-tai: si chicos clámense todos, no es momento para pelear, mejor averigüemos donde estamos!

-ken ichijoyi: cierto, así podremos volver cada quien a su mundo!

-yoh: pues a mi no me importa volver jejeje (clásica risa de yoh) yo estoy muy cómodo aquí

-jorojoro: si tu todo por que no esta tu linda ana!

-yoh: jejeje (con gotita escurriéndole de la frente)

-len: aunque suene ilógico el niño del cabello de color extraño (se refiere a ken) tiene razón, ( como si su cabello fuera muy normal) tiene razón, debemos apurarnos a volver a donde pertenecemos (señala con su lanza a yoh) además tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-saito: hey chico será mejor que bajes tu arma (sale de un rincón fumando su cigarro)

-len: a quien le dices chico! (apunta su lanza a saito)

-kys: hey ya! Basta! No permitiré peleas en mi casa!

-(todos voltean a ver a kysmy con cara de perdón )

-kys: hey todos son muy ruidosos pero y esos chicos casi no hablan (señala a los de beyblade)

-tyson: es..que……… es..ta…mos un poco ocupados (se esta atragantando con la botana que tomo de la cocina)

-rey: tyson eso es de mala educación!

-tala: además no estas en tu casa glotón!

-kys: hay ya comenzaron a hablar! Y tu ¿no dices nada? (señala a kai)

-kai: que tendría que decir!

-kys: hay nada olvídalo! Ahora mi problema será esperar a que lleguen las chicas y que ellas me ayuden y además buscarles un lugar para dormir!

-joonouchi: bromeas, tu casa es enorme!

-mai: sierra la boca tonto, ella decidirá donde dormiremos! (le da un zape)

-joonouchi: esta bien mai pero no me pegues!

En eso suena el timbre de la casa

-kys: OH espero que sean ellas!

-yugi: quienes?

-kys: pues las chicas que los ayudaran (murmurando) si no es que los matan en el intento

-yugi: eh que dijiste?

-kys: no no dije nada jejeje

al decir esto entran las tres niñas corriendo, la primera en entrar es nonite y detrás de ella vienen corriendo zuba y windy, al entrar y llegar a la sala, comienzan a ver a los chicos y chicas ahí reunidos y sus ojos brillan de una forma indescriptible, (de esas ke solo shuichi puede hacer cuando ve a yuki ) y comienzan a buscar con una mirada penetrante a sus personajes favoritos

-nonite: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh esta aquí? -kys: quien?

-nonite: pues quien mas? Mi querido y adorado kenshin!

-kys: a si! Esta por ahí

-zuba: están mis lindos y queridos Joey, liserg y rey?

-win: y mis tala, brian, y kaiba?

-kys: si todos ellos están aquí (al decir esto las chicas se lanzan a buscar a sus personajes favoritos)

-nonite: lo encontré! Aki esta mi lindo kenshin (lo abraza y no lo suelta)

-kenshin: hayyyyyyyyyyy (pone cara de . el pobre)

-kaworu: hey suéltalo! Kenshin!

-nonite: tu no te metas! (le lanza una mirada asesina a kaworu)

-zuba: hey miren! Aquí esta Joey, apoco no es guapísimo!

-win: pues yo me encontré a kaiba! (comienza a picarlo) oye tu! Es cierto que eres tan malo (sigue picandolo ahora con una ramita) hey tu!

-kaiba: oye niña tranquila!

-win: no me grites! Buaaaa!

-kaiba: oye no llores así, perdóname!

-win: no, ahora sufrirás tu castigo! Pensando: esto se lo copie a Thoma san, el de gravitation ¡Sayonara, kaiba san! (y lo tira) jajajajajaja!

-zuba: huy win! Que mala eres, solo te falto el carro!

-nonite: si es cierto! Jajaja

-zuba: miren aquí esta el lindo lysergr diethel! (va y se lanza sobre el) ahí miren ke lindo es!

-kys: oigan chicas, luego se ponen a jugar, ahora necesitamos buscarles donde duerman y mas que nada yo necesito saber quien es quien aki!

-win: es cierto, tú casi no sabes nada de ser otaku! (lo dice abrazando a ken ichijoyi)

-zuba: exacto por eso te los presentaremos a todos! (también esta abrazando pero a kai)

-nonite: si vamos a presentarnos! (Aun tiene a kenshin)

-win: vamos a separarlos por serie!

-nonite: siiiiiii!

-matt: oigan porque dicen que nos separan por serie?

-t.k: si nosotros no somos una serie!

-nonite: eso es lo que ustedes creen!

-saito: aver expliquen eso de las series!

-win¿Cómo apoco no saben?

-kai: (safandose de zuba) ¿que debemos saber?

-zuba: (tomando nuevamente a kai) que ustedes para nosotros son series animadas y nadamas!

-yoh: entonces nosotros las divertimos a ustedes?

-kys: si aunque yo no los conozco muy bien! solo conozco a los mas lindos! Jeje.

-ryu: entonces me conoces a mi verdad!

-kys: no, a ti nisiquiera te había visto.

-sanosuke: entonces lo que dicen es que para ustedes nosotros no somos mas que diversión?

-zuba: no tanto a si pero esa es la idea principal!

-sanosuke y Joey : oigan yo no soy diversión de nadie!

-nonite: oigan esos dos se parecen mucho!

-saito y kaiba: es lo que yo decía!

-win: jajaja y esos también! (lo dice señalando a saito y kaiba ke estaban parados casi juntos)

todos ríen

-win: ahora si vamos a separlos! (y comienzan a separar a los chicos por grupos mas bien dicho por anime)

-zuba: ahora si ya están todos, oye nonite suelta a kenshin y ven acá!

-nonite: no quiero!

-win: si no vienes como lo vas a presentar!

-nonite: esta bien!

-win: ahora si mira kys te los presentamos ellos son los chicos de **_SHAMAN KING_** y sus nombres son: yoh asakura, ryu con su espada de madera, liserg diethel, len tao, jorojoro y fausto, bueno esos son ehhhhhh oigan hace falta el lindo Hao!

-len: eso es mentira Hao esta aquí! (señala a yoh)

-win: no, ese es yoh!

-jorojoro: lo que pasa es que hao se apodero del cuerpo de yoh y estábamos peleando contra el cuando llegamos aquí!

-len: cállate tonto! No deberías decirles nuestros problemas!

-yoh: no te preocupes tanto len, (en eso hace cambio de espíritu, si es algo asi como los chicos de yugioh) si len tao no te preocupes tanto (le crece el cabello ala altura del de hao) jajaja

-win: huy esto me da miedo! Pero pasemos al próximo anime!

-zuba: si pues aver ellos son los chicos de **_BEYBLADE! _**Y te los presento en orden de mas lindos: el es kai, luego esta rey, después esta tala, luego brian, luego max y al ultimo tyson!

-tyson: oyeeeeeeeeeeee!

-zuba: ves no es nada lindo! Oh por cierto, como llegaron ustedes aquí?

-rey: pues estábamos en una beybatalla y de pronto solo así aparecimos aquí.

-tyson: si yo estaba ganándole a kai!

-kai: eso es mentira!

-zuba: ves a parte de no ser lindo es mentiroso! No ves que nadie le puede ganar al lindo de kai (lo abraza)

-kys: si a ti nadie se te escapa jajaja aunque pobre de kai.

-win: a bueno sigamos con la lección del dia de hoy, y este grupo son los de: **_DIGIMON_** y su equipo esta conformado por: tai, matt, sora, mimi, joe, izzy, davis, joley, cody, ken, kari y t.k, estos últimos son hermanos de tai y matt respectivamente!

-zuba: oye win no deberías presentarlos como si se tratara de un concurso!

-davis: eh y porque no, si es divertido! (ya venia corriendo como salen los participantes de un concurso de tv)

-zuba: ves lo que provocas win!

-win: si lo siento!

-zuba: por cierto, como llegaron ustedes aquí?

-davis: pues nosotros………..

-joley: pues estábamos intentando regresar del digimundo

-izzy: pero un virus ataco la puerta y mientras intentábamos arreglarlo

-t.k: pues llegamos aquí

-matt: si eso fue lo que paso!

-win: si ahora pasemos a los próximos! Y ellos son: los personajes de **_YUGIOH_**, y sus nombres son:

-kys: a ellos si los conozco, eh visto a veces la t.v. recuérdenlo!

-zuba: enserio?

-kys: si , ellos son, bueno son: joey wheeler, mai valentine, bakura, marik, seto kaiba y el lindo de yami y yugi!

-win: no kis, yami y yugi son uno solo!

-kys: a si entonces explícame porque hay dos!

-joey: oigan mi apellido si el wheeler, pero mi nombre es joonouchi!

-zuba: asi lo que pasa es que ese es tu nombre japonés pero aquí te llamas joey y punto!

-joey: peroooo!

-win: dijimos que que joey y basta de discusiones!

-joey: esta bien!

-win: ahora si como esta eso de que hay dos yugis?

-zuba: es cierto como puede ser eso posible?

-nonite: ya se con una espada mágica los separaron!

-kys: no, no creo que eso sea posible.

-zuba: entonces que paso aquí?

-bakura: bueno esa pregunta la puedo contestar yo!

-win: pues será mejor que empieces!

-bakura: nosotros, bueno no nosotros nuestros yamis retaron a un duelo a el faraón y para incentivarlo pues separaron el espíritu de yugi del faraón en el reino de las sombras y fue con la magia como llegamos a este lugar.

-zuba: a eso explica todo, entonces ahora tenemos al lindo faraón con nosotros!

-: si bueno mi verdadero nombre es..

-kys: yo lo se! Oh perdón por interrumpirte pero tu eres el lindo ATEM!

-atem: si estas en lo correcto.

-nonite: en ese caso! Yo quiero al faraón atem para mí (y corre a abrazar a atem)

-kys: altoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-nonite: pero kys?

-kys: no yo no dije nada (se sonroja)

-zuba: ehhhhhhhh a kys le gustó el faraón atem! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-win: si es verdad!

-kys: no eso no es asi! (se sonroja cada vez mas)

-nonite: hay kys si eso era lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y ni lo hubiera molestado (lanza a atem hacia kys) toma! Yo tengo a mi kenshin! (va hacia kenshin)

-zuba: alto nonite tienes que esperar!

-kys: nonite! (con el impulso de nonite atem llega hasta a kys pero no se detiene y la tira)

-kys: hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy eso dolió!

-atem: lo siento, perdón, no fue mi intención (la ayuda a levantarse)

-kys: si lo se la culpa fue de nonite! (se levanta)

-nonite: no fue mi culpa, porque ese debilucho no se pudo detener! Además jajajajajaja así te di una oportunidad de estar cerca de él

-kys: nonite! Basta!

-joey: hey atem eres un galanazo!

-atem: joey espera!

-zuba: tu no digas nada joey que tu eres mas lindo (abaza a joey)

-kaiba: pobres tontos!

-win: hay querido kaiba! (Se lanza sobre kaiba)

-yugi: hey chicas tranquilas por favor!

-mai: hay niñas! Que no se pueden controlar!

-zuba: lo dices porque a ti te gusta mi lindo yoey! Estas celosa de que yo si lo puedo! Jajajaja

-mai: pero que cosas dices hay niñas maduren! (se va a sentar al sillón)

-kys: si chicas, mejor sigamos con las presentaciones!

-zuba: cierto, continuemos, el siguiente grupo es:

-nonite: ese me toca a MI!

-nonite: bueno ellos son los chicos de: samurai x o mejor conocidos como RUROUNI KENSHIN! Y sus nombre son: saito, un exsamurai ahora policia que siempre fuma!; yahiko myojin que es el unico alumno de la escuela de kaworu; kaworu es la maestra de yahiko y en su casa viven kenshin y yahiko y a veces sanosuke; misao makimachi ella es una miembro de los oniwabanshu que son unos espias y ah cierto esta enamorada de saito; sanosuke sagara el es un flojo bueno para nada solo para pelear sirve y todo el tiempo apuesta y va a comer a casa de otros ah y cierto estuvo enamorado de sayo, mejor conocida como santa magdalia; y por ultimo pero el mas importante esta mi bellisimo y super lindo kenshin himura! (lo dice y se lanza a sus brazos)

-todos: oye que descripción es esa!

-nonite: lo siento es la verdad o a poco la van a negar!

-kys: oye nonite solo dijiste sus cosas malas pero tambien tienen buenas no es asi?

-nonite: si pero a quien le importan, lo mas importante es mi lindo kenshin!

-zuba: pero saito siempre ayuda a kenshin en las peleas!

-win: y yahiko siempre ayuda tambien en lo que puede a ken y a kaworu!

-zuba: si y misao es una chica muy intrepida e independiente y agil.

-kys: y sanosuke pelea muy bien y siempre esta para ayudar cuando se necesite!

-zuba, nonite y win voltean a ver a kys: kyssssss! No sabiamos ke habias visto este anime?

-kys: lo vi cuando se fueron de vacaciones lamento no haberselos dicho

-nonite: oye pero tu defendiste a sanosuke!

-kys: si y eso que?

-zuba: que tu ya tienes a atem, apoco tambien quieres a sanosuke!

-kys: hay chicas que cosas dicen, solo dicen tonterias!

-win: si a kys tamiben le gusta sano!

-nonite: oigan se dieron cuenta de algo?

-zuba: no, que pasa nonite?

-nonite: que nadie defendio a kaworu! Jajaja

-win: es cierto! Alguien lo va a hacer?

Nadie contesta…………………………..

-kys: pobre kaworu!

-kaworu: ehhhhhhhhhhh?

-kenshin: oigan la señorita kaworu es una mujer………….

-nonite: (le tapa la boca a kenshin) tu te callas!

-yahiko: hm kaworu es………

-sanosuke: kaworu es……….

-kaworu: ustedes me ayudaran verdad?

-sanosuke y yahiko: una pésima cocinera! Y muy fea! (se echan a correr)

-kaworu: oigan! Vuelvan acá (corre detrás de ellos)

-kys: bueno ahora ke nos conocemos vamos a ver donde dormirán todos

-misao: oigan no nos hemos presentado todos!

-yahiko: cierto, faltan las chicas esas!

-kys: cierto ah ellas son

-zuba: mi nombre es zuba!

-win: yo soy win!

-nonite: yo soy nonite

-kys: ahora si bueno ustedes dormirán en………………….. ya se haré una cama con cobijas y dormirán por anime les parece bien

-todos: nooooooooooooooooo

-joey: tu casa tiene muchas habitaciones no nos podrías prestar algunas…………

-kys: es que bueno esta casa tiene algunas habitaciones hechizadas!

-kaiba: ja yo no creo en eso

-atem:si lo sabemos kaiba!

-matt: yo tampoco creo en eso de maldiciones así que

-kys: no sigan por favor!

-nonite: si vamos a ver cuartos!

-zuba: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-llegan todos hasta el primer piso y win llega hasta una de las habitaciones.

-win: esta está perfecta!

-kai: por que tiene un letrero de precaución?

-kys: se los estoy diciendo no pueden abrirlo mejor busquemos otra sin ese aviso!

-matt: eso es falso (abre la puerta) y en ese momento una luz cegadora sale de la habitación recién abierta!

_Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee este es el segundo capitulo si se ke esta un poco corto pero bueno solo era para presntar a los personajes y bueno si kieren saber ke pasara en la habitación pues no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo ja ahora soy yo qien habla como conductora de t.v bueno espero ke todos esten bien y bueno pobres de mis personajes __Kys: bueno estos personajes te saludan pero te tengo noticias misao: el pobre de kenshin sufrira mucho! A manos de nonite!_

_Kenshin: ehhhhhh yo porke!_

_Kys: porke yo kiero jajajaja_

_Bueno los veo luego_

_Ja ne!_

_Kysmy chan_


	3. Chapter 3

DESASTRES EN UN MUNDO NUEVO

CAP. 3 "UNA POSESIÓN MUY INUSUAL"

-kys: se los estoy diciendo ¡no pueden abrirlo, mejor busquemos otra sin ese aviso!

-matt: eso es falso (abre la puerta) y en ese momento una luz cegadora de color rojo sale de la habitación recién abierta, tirando a matt de espaldas!

-t.k: hermano, estas bien?

-nonite: si oye tu, ya levantate, no estes de flojo!

-t.k: hermano porfavor respondeme!

tai comienza a mover a matt sacudiendolo, pero sora lo quita de un golpe, muy enojada

-sora: tai, dejalo, no lo lastimes asi! -matt: estoy bien, solo hmmmm, me duele mi cabeza. al abrir los ojos HAYYYYYYYYY PERO QUE NIÑO TAN LINDO ERES! se levanta y toma entre sus manos la cara de t.k oye? Y dime, tienes novio, ¿no quieres ser mi lindo koi?

-todos: NANI?

-kys: eso es incesto!

-zuba: es tu hermano, como te atreves a decir eso?

-win: ademas el no es tan lindo! ¬¬

-t.k: hermano, que cosa dices? el pobrecito esta mas rojo que un tomate

-sora: pero…. Pero…. Matt, eres muy cruel!

-seto: ese tipo se debio dar un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza!

-rey: yo diria que sumamente fuerte, para querer que su propio hermano sea su koi!

-yoh: jajaja pobre chico!

-kys: que es un koi?

-nonite: eto… eto…. Eto.. mira te voy a explicar, mira kenshin es mi koi, el koi de zuba es kaiba y el koi de windy es kai, y tu koi es…………

-kaiba y kai: oye niña deja de decir tonterias! No somos koi de nadie!

-zuba y windy: ke dijeron? las pobrecitas ponen cara de estar a punto de llorar 00.

-kaiba: hay no tienen que ponerse a si

-kaworu: oye niña, que te pasa, ya te dije que kenshin no es tu koi! el pobre de kenshin solo tiene una cara sonriente, muy tranquilo

-nonite: tu te callas! saca de no se donde una katana y coloca la punta de esta en la cara de kaworu tu aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto entendiste? (hay que decirlo, la mirada en esos momentos de nonite era aquella que tiene kenshin cuando se convierte en batosai)

-kys: ah ya entendi, koi es algo asi como la persona que te gusta verdad?

-matt: no niña, un koi es un novio o mejor dicho, es un amante! se dirige hacia liserg, caminando de manera sensual tu el niño de cabello verde, eres aun mas lindo! se acerca a el

-liserg: alejate de mi, no te me acerques, morfin ven!

-ryu: no te acerques a mi liserg! Tu eres un espiritu maligno y no te permitire que lastimes a mi bello liserg me entendiste!

-kys: espiritu?

-len: si ese chico tonto, fue poseido por un espiritu y por eso se comporta de esa manera!

-zuba: o sea que el espiritu ese es un espiritu gay?

-windy: ke bonito!

-nonite: un espiritu yaoi! Ni pienses en acercarte a mi bello kenshin o te mandare al reino de las sombras eh!

-atem: keeeee, tu tambien puedes enviar a las personas al reino de las sombras?

-kys: hayyyyyyyyy odio los fantasmas, me dan miedo! corre y se esconde detrás de atem nyaaaaaaa no dejes que esa cosa se acerque, se que eres muy fuerte, asi que haz lo que debas hacer y alejalo! avienta al faraón hacia el matt

-matt: hmm tu tambien eres muy lindo! No da! acaricia al faraón atem, mientras el pone una cara de miedo tremenda!

-kys: pensandolo bien! El hecho de haber lanzado al faraón hacia ese tipo gay fue mala idea! corre y jala de un brazo a atem hey tu cosa o persona lo que seas, si no te alejas de todos estos chicos te voy a encerrar en el sotano me oiste!

-matt: en el sotano, y eso que importa, es un sotano y nada mas!

-nonte, zuba y windy: EN EL SOTANO! No hay no por favor, hasta para el sería cruel estar ahí!

-tyson: el sotano? Por favor que tan cruel puede ser un sotano?

-windy: es que ese sotano es muy extraño, en el se escuchan ruidos extraños!

-zuba: y ademas ahí nonite esconde todos sus experimentos y sus armas! (nota aclaratoria: nonite es adicta a todo tipo de armas --)

-nonite: hay no es tan malo, de verdad, si le toman cariño los ruidos se escuchan bellos, jajaja

-windy: eso lo dices por aquella vez que te quedaste encerrada en el sotano!

-nonite: hm en parte, si! Jajajaja

-kai: y bueno que tiene ese sotano de malo, aparte de los ruidos?

-nonite: ke hay fantasmas! Muajajajajaja

-len: entonces encerrarlo hay no seria algo ilogico?

-kys: porke?

-kaiba: pues porque el ya esta poseido y en ese caso no te tendra miedo a los fantasmas!

-kys: hm buen punto, pero aun asi incisto en llevarlo ahí, asi que los mas fuertes _"o los mas tontos que se dejen tocar por ese tipo"_ ayudenme a llevarlo ahí si?

-windy: kys se muy bien lo que estas pensando, asi que te ayudare jajajajaja!

- kys: apoco soy tan transparente?

-zuba: no pero nosotros pensamos igual!

-nonite: si exactamente! Jajajaja

-kys: entonces…. Tu, tu. Tu. Tu, tu, y tu cargenlo, habia señalado a tyson, izzy, joe, davis, ryu, jorojoro

-ellos: si!

-kys: jajajaja ke buenos niños son ¬.¬

-matt: no alejense, sueltnme, no me toquen, o mejor dicho siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, toquenme!

-joe: hay este tipo es muy raro, yo no lo llevare a ningun lado!

-yahiko: entonces lo haré yo yahiko myojin!

-windy: hay ke niño!

-yahiko: no soy un niño!

-zuba: como tu digas yahiko chan!

-yahiko: hayyyyyyyyyy ke no soy chan!

-sanosuke: jajaja muy bien dicho chicas, este niño es muy molesto!

-yahiko: ahhhhhhhh ya dejenme en paz!

-matt: siiii, a que hora me van a llevar todos ustedes lindos hombres a aquel lugar oscuro e intimo?

-kys: nya será mejor que lo llevemos nosotras las mujeres, porque si no pobrecitos de los chicos!

-nonite: hm eso es verdad, apunta con su katana hacia matt ahora tu muevete!

-matt: pero yo queria ir con los hombres!

-windy: ya callate y vamos camina!

-zuba: si, vamos! saca de no se donde, una bella mágnum, y apunta hacia matt

-kys: ehhhhh, de donde sacaste eso?

-zuba: pues nonite me la dio, de donde mas la sacaria, y mira le dio otra a windy.

-windy: si mira, la mia es de color gris, es hermosa!

-kys: hay que cosas usan, ademas nonite, como las sacaste, solo yo tengo la llave del sotano y ahí estan tus armas!

-nonite: no, no todas estan ahí!

-atem: en que lugar nos vinimos a meter!

-kys: será mejor que nos apuremos! Asi que camina matt!

-matt: hay que malas son conmigo!

-kys: vamos! le quita la katana a nonite ya me arte, asi que camina!

-windy: kys ya se enojo! Enserio, apurate matt no queremos que haya violencia!

-matt: ahhhhhhhhhh no quiero ir noda!

-kys: dije que te encerrare y lo haré toma a matt de su camisa y lo arrastra hasta la puerta del sotano, mientras todos los siguen

-yoey: hasta esa niña que se veia tan calmada y seria se ha vuelto loca!

-nonite: no loca, pero si se ha enojado, la última vez logró encerrar mis bellas armas ahí adentro! mientras tanto, kys saca su llave y abre la puerta del sotano

-kys: ahí te vas a quedar hasta que te compongas! arroja a matt dentro. Bueno, ahora solo a esperar, jajaja, ah cierto lo olvidaba, tomo el pendiente que habia traido todo este tiempo en su cuello y lo volteo, y leyó lo que habia detrás "cuarto que guardas lo mas preciado, no te abras ante nadie y arregla todo lo que este dentro"

-windy: ne kys, ke fue eso?

-kys: no lo se, solo senti la necesidad de hacer eso, hm bueno ya no importa, mejor busquemosle un lugar a donde dormir a todos los que aun quedan, y esta vez me harán caso antes de intentar algo me entendieron!

-yugi: si ya vimos lo que nos puede pasar lo dice suspirando

-kys: esta bien, vayamos a dormir, que mañana tengo que ir a ver a nestor, me ayudara con mi proyecto escolar, cierto! Mi proyecto, hay que voy a hacer, ahora con estas personas aquí será mas difícil hacerlo, bueno ya ni modo, mañana arreglare eso.

-yugi: auuuuuuuuuuuu bosteza de manera pesada yo tengo sueño.

-kaiba: callaté es de mala educación hacer eso

-sanosuke: el niño de cabello extraño tiene razon, yo tambien quiero dormir ya!

-saito: cabeza de pollo no seas mal educado, bueno que se podia esperar de alguien como tu!

-kys: ya dejen de pelear o los encierro tambien! Mejor vamos a dormir! suben al segundo piso y encuentran habitaciones sin letreros extraños y entre ellos mismos se acomodan hombres por un lado y mujeres por otros

-zuba: bueno, ya que estan todos acomodados, será bueno que nosotras tambien durmamos!

-windy: oigan por cierto y din chan?

-kys: es cierto, no ha llegado!

-nonite: si llegá y ve todo esto se espantara mucho!

-zuba: mejor vamos a esperarla!

-kys: ustedes durman, yo la esperare! en eso din se asoma por el pasillo

-din: hey chicas que hacen aquí? No deberian estar durmiendo ya? Y kys por que traes una katana en la mano?

-zuba: no, por nada, solo jugábamos verdad chicas!

-windy: si jajaja, sonrie nerviosamente jugabamos mientras te esperabamos!

-kys: si eso, lo que ellas digan! subitamente un grito resuena por toda la casa!

-din: ke ha sido eso?

-saito: quien grito, que paso?

-din: ese….. ese….. ese hombre es saito, el gran espadachín!

-kaiba: otra chica, lo que nos falaba!

-atem: ahora debemos saber quien grito!

-kenshin: ese ruido vino del sotano!

-kys: el sotano?

-nonite: hay nooooooo pobre matt! todos bajan corriendo y mientras mas avanzan los gritos se aclaran y lo que se escucha es:

- :hay saquenme de aquí, esta tipa es muy mandona, ayudenme! Por favor!

-kys: una tipa: eso es extraño ahí no hay nadie!

- : ayudenme por favor, taiiiii, t.k, sora, izzy, ayudenme! kys se apresura a abrir la puerta del sotano y matt sale corriendo de ahí hasta caer en el suelo

-matt: esa ñiña es muy extraña señala hacia adentro de la habitación y de la penumbra una chica va saliendo

-kys: quien eres identificate!

-yoh: esa es……..

-ryu: ………

-horo horo: hay no, no puede ser!

-yoh: ANITA! Que haces aquí! Jajaja

-ana: eh venido a buscarte y me encontre con esa cosa señala a matt y como el cuerpo de ese niño se agotaba pues yo pelee con el espiritu y ya no volvera, pero ese mocoso no es capaz de ayudarme, es un debilucho, cuando le pedi que abriera la puerta no pudo!

-matt: el lanzarme cada rato hacia la puerta no es pedirme que abra la puerta!

-kys: pero como llegaste tu aquí, en ese lugar no hay nada, aun no se como llegaste!

-din: oigan alguien quiere explicarme que pasa aquí?

- nonite: oye niña señala a ana con su katana dinos como derrotaste a ese espiritu?

-ana: eh? Y quien eres tu, mejor dicho quienes son todos ustedes? Y que es este lugar?

_Holaaaaaaaaa:_

_Soy kysmy de nuevo, aki con mis locuras, se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero la escuela absorbe mi tiempo, ah prometo hacerlo mas pronto si, bueno agradesco los reviews que me han mandado! Muchas gracias por todo, ah por cierto mitzy ya pronto saldra tu truco asi que kenshin va a sufrir! Muajajajaja ke mala soyyyyyyyyyyyyy y por cierto anita vendra a hacer algo muy importante en la historia! Será una buena ¿amiga? Bueno, eso aun esta pendiente jajajajajaja ok nos vemos_

_JA NE! Atte: KYSMY_


End file.
